


Perfect time to make memories

by adrift_me



Series: ME One-shots [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Bahak system was destroyed, it was time to say goodbye, no matter how hard it was to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect time to make memories

**Author's Note:**

> Here come my one-shots for Mass Effect trilogy. Characters belong to Bioware.  
> Find me on [tumblr](http://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/) (my ME sideblog).

Thane found her sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed. Her hands were holding a thin chain with 2 metal dog tags. Shepard was looking at them, turning them over and catching the blueish light from the fishtank. When Thane sat by the woman’s side and covered her palm and the tags with his hand, he felt that metal was warm from her body.

“You delivered a good speech to the crew. I am sure they understand the need for you to surrender after your actions in the Bahak system,” he said, hoping to bring the comfort his woman was craving for. She said nothing and he realised that he brought still-fresh memories back to her mind. Thane rubbed Shepard’s fingers gently. “It will be sad to see everybody go their own way. But if the law demands it, we must obey.”

“You talk like Samara,” now Shepard looked at him in amusement and her thin lips stretched in a smile. He returned the smile and sat closer.

“Do you think they will let us see each other?” Shepard said after a long quiet pause, filled with hand holding and shoulder touching. Thane kept his stance steady, but everything inside him was uncomfortable with this question. He asked this himself every hour and then dismissed it till better times. He wanted to enjoy, to savour the freedom and the peace he received before his sunset. It was by Shepard’s side that life had taste again, it had smell and it had a beautiful face of a fierce warrior angel, sat by his side on the floor.

“Thane?”

“I… I don’t know,” he wanted to say more. To promise something, to find a hook that would allow them to see each other, but nothing came to his mind. His tongue felt dry with the lack of words.

“Responsibilities require me to return to the Citadel and make up for my son. I cannot change him, but I can guide him to a better path.”

Shepard drew Thane close and embraced him. Her hair tickled his neck and cheek and he buried his face in her shoulder. He would never tell Shepard, but he loved these moments. Most of the time he saw her during the battle, confident, secure, reliable and tough. Their indestructible leader. She was everyone’s, not just his own. Her eyes were always cold, even if a person beneath was warm and gentle. She was the one to be pushed to make terrible decisions and not once, not once had she wavered.

But then she relaxed in his arms and her lips smiled and her eyes became alive. And she was his woman, and he held her close and tight, remembering every touch, every breath. Because he knew that when the time comes, he will lose himself in these sweet memories, when the woman he loves will no longer be near.

“We will drop by the Citadel before going to Earth. It will be another 5 hours before we arrive…”

Her voice faltered as she spoke. Thane smiled, his face still hidden in Shepard’s shoulder.

What a perfect time to make memories.


End file.
